Just Bones
by helloitsmaria
Summary: "I make sure my girlfriend eats. I make sure I write LOVE on her arms as much as possible." One shot inspired by sixbillionsecrets.


This story was inspired by a post on sixbillionsecrets.

**I make sure my girlfriend eats. ****I make sure I write LOVE on her arms as much as possible. I make sure I'm there when she needs comfort, and to tell her she's beautiful and I love her every chance I get. I'm living proof there's good in the world. Don't give up.**

I do not own these characters.

* * *

"Bella. Wake up, Bella," I stood above her sleeping form.

She was all wrapped up in the light green sheets that covered our twin sized bed. Her hair was splayed out on the gold pillow underneath her head. I grabbed her thin wrist and kissed the palm of her hand.

She smiled. It was weak but radiating.

"Can we please sleep more?" she groggily asked after looking at the clock that read five thirty in the morning.

"I would love to, baby," I said as I kneeled next to the bed so I was eye level with her. "But we have to go to school. And you're finally feeling better, so you have a lot to make up."

She sat up and then immediately threw her head back onto the pillow. I laughed at her and then scooped up her tiny form. My smile dropped when I realized it felt like I was holding nothing. Just bones.

She squealed and then opened her eyes. I gave her a tiny smile and kissed her forehead before bringing her into the tiny kitchen of our dinky, tattered, one bedroom apartment.

We were out of our parents' houses and in our own place as soon as I turned 18. I couldn't stand seeing Bella in that hellhole of a house. Her mother put her down any chance she got. Her stepfather hit her any chance he got. And she would starve herself any chance she got. I couldn't stand watching my girl be so miserable and know I couldn't do much about it.

As for me, my parents' house had been getting more depressing each day since my sister's passing two years ago.

Alice had only been seven when she died. She was my little girl. She loved to sing and play the violin. She loved to be with Bella and me. She loved to just _be. _My little Maestro was the happiest girl, the happiest person I'd ever met.

I blamed myself for what happened. And I knew, secretly, my parents did too.

I was late picking her up from school. I was fucking late all because I wanted to catch the end of the fight. The fucking fight that was going to be replayed that night at nine. But I had to fucking watch it then because it was live. And it wouldn't have been the fucking same watching it a few hours after it aired. And because I never thought anything that bad would happen to _my_ fucking family.

She waited a half an hour. A half an hour for the fucking fight to be over and for me to get there.

At least I think it was a half an hour. Because that was how late I was picking her up. And that was when I realized she wasn't where she normally was.

On the steps by door H in front of Forks Elementary School.

I walked in through that door and asked around. I couldn't find her. After making the principal make an announcement on the PA just in case she was in the school, I was ripping and pulling at my hair. I walked out side and searched the perimeter of the school. And I still couldn't find my little Maestro.

I remember calling my father. I remember the time I called him. Three fourteen. I called him and he answered after four rings. I told him. He laughed and then realized I was serious.

They found her body buried in Port Angeles Park hiking trails. In the same trails my Maestro and I would go every beginning of every fall and every beginning of every spring.

They found her there. Scratch that, a Port Angeles teacher and her dog found her there.

I remember seeing her body. Scratched and dirty. Clothes ripped. Pale skin. It burns in my mind. Every time I close my eyes I see it. I quickly cover the image with the one I have on my night stand. My Maestro on those same trails, surrounded by fall leaves with a blue hat on her head.

I spiraled down after the day she was found. We all did. My family and I. Bella and I. My friends. Alice's friends. And it was my entire fucking fault.

After a year and a half of our house without Alice, I bought my own apartment. That was just six months ago. I have Bella now. Even more than I did before. She lives with me, and although we're young, we can do it on our own.

I set Bella down on the tiny counter top as I poured her a bowl of fruity pebbles.

"Oh, Edward. I'm not hungry," she said looking down at her sheet-covered lap.

I threw the box down on the counter and scowled at her lap, "Bella, eat the God damn cereal."

She looked up at me and widened her eyes, "I ate dinner last night with you. I'm full."

"Bella, you didn't eat. You threw your whole plate away last night. I'm not fucking stupid." I tried not to yell, speaking through my teeth.

She stood up and glared at me, holding the sheet to her chest, "Don't fucking yell at me, Edward. I'm fine. I can take care of myself!"

I took a step towards her and she didn't back away. She'd been toughened up by her stepfather.

"No, Bella! You fucking can't!" I ripped the sheets she was holding out of her grasp. "Look what you're doing to yourself! To me." I thrust a finger in my chest and looked down at her naked body.

Her ribs were showing. I could make them all out. Her wrists were the size of a child's. Her stomach was sunken along with her cheeks. I looked up at her face. She was crying. I felt the slight sting of her bony hand hitting my face.

"Bella," I called as she walked the short distance to our bathroom. "Bella, no!" I shouted after her as she slammed the door. I heard her opening and closing cupboards looking for the blades. "You think I'm that stupid, Bella. I know better than to have those."

I heard her frustrated sob and the shower curtain being ripped open.

_My razor._

I started pushing on the door and yelling her name. I finally broke the lock after four shoves of my body. I found her trying to pop the blades out of my disposable razor.

"Bella," I grabbed after her arm that was holding the razor and she fought back. I could have easily pushed her away and won it over, except I knew I would end up hurting her. She finally gave up and I threw the razor in the direction of the wastepaper basket.

"I fucking hate you!" She yelled.

I grabbed her face and she shoved my hands away.

"Don't touch me! I hate you!" She tried to move past me and I blocked her. She continued crying and I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into me. Bella kept hitting my chest but finally stopped and leaned into me. Still crying.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to her. I placed a kiss on the top of her head. She lifted her face to mine and crushed her lips to mine.

I let her pin me to the wall, afraid if I did that to her she'd break. We frantically kissed each other. Needing to feel… something. Something other than anger and sadness.

Her nails scratched down my chest and she rested them on the waistband of my sweatpants. I panted into her mouth and placed my hands on her thin waste.

I felt her nipples harden against my chest and I slipped my tongue into her mouth. Her fingers slipped into my pants and she started pushing them down. I kicked them off and she grabbed my length.

"Ung. Bella." I panted into her mouth and started moving towards the tiny shower. I put my hands further down on her ass, picked her up and she wrapped her thin legs around my waist. I was right at her entrance. She was wet, I could feel it on my tip.

I finally walked us in the shower. Bella closed the curtain, still wrapped around me. I bent down to turn the water on. It sprayed down on us, freezing cold and even though I had it pointed to hot, it never changed. I figured our hot water had gotten turned off. It was quickly pushed to the back of my mind when Bella bit down on my neck.

"Fuck," I moaned. I pushed her back up against the shower wall and leaned my forehead against hers still panting next to her mouth.

She put her elbows on my shoulders, her hands in my hair, and moved up to line to tip of me with her entrance. She slid down onto me and we both groaned. I stepped back away from the wall as we moaned in union.

I loved Bella. With all my heart. And she loved me back. But I was slightly sickened that it just took one of my arms to bob her up and down. I wanted her old body back. She wasn't healthy. But I wanted to make her get there.

She leaned her head down on my shoulder and panted and nipped at the skin.

"Edward. Fuck." She moaned into my neck as she bounced up and down on my dick.

"I'm sorry, baby," I groaned in to her ear. I pulled her earlobe into my mouth and sucked on it. She whimpered as I pushed her into the wall.

Our foreheads were still together as I thrust into her slow and deep. She was panting hard and I couldn't help but pant with her. Her brown eyes were glazed over with lust. I reached between us to grab at her breast. I rolled her nipple between my fingers and she threw her head back and screamed.

"Shit, Bells. I'm so close," I groaned as she tightened around my dick.

"Edward. Fuck. Oh, God." She continued to bounce up and down. I reached down past her stomach and rubbed her in the spot she needed most. I was so close, but I wasn't going to finish before her.

She moaned and screamed as I pulled and pinched her clit. Finally, with three more hard thrusts she came around my cock. I followed right behind her, spilling into her tight warmth.

I flipped us so my back was against the wall and slowly started sliding down it. My head thrown back, still inside my Bella.

She kissed the corner of my mouth and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"We have to get ready," I said sadly after sitting for a few minutes.

She stood up and held out a thin hand to help me up. I grabbed it, stood, and kissed her palm. She smiled up at me when I let go and rang out her long mahogany hair. I wrapped the fuzzy blue towel around her tiny form.

She walked past me and grabbed my hand leading us to the kitchen. I followed her suspiciously. Once we in the kitchen she grabbed the now soggy cereal I had poured and brought it over to our two person table. I sat down next to her as she stared down at the bowl as if it were a math problem.

I reluctantly grabbed the spoor and held it next to her face. She looked me in the eyes, begging me to let her get by this time. I wasn't going to let her go through another day of not eating.

I turned the spoon towards my mouth and took a bite, showing her it was okay. I sat back in my seat and rubbed my stomach. She didn't laugh at this so I looked down at my lap and rolled my eyes. I leaned forward scooping more cereal onto the spoon as she rested her head in her tiny hands.

"Bella, please. You're killing me. Not even a bowl. Three bites. That's all. Please. I'm begging you. I can't stand to see you l-"

She cut me off by grapping the spoon and shoving it into her mouth. I stared at her in awe. She grimaced and chewed the cereal, which wasn't necessary. When she finally swallowed, it looked as if she was swallowing eggshells. She nostrils flared and she grabbed her stomach.

"Good?" I asked skeptically.

She shook her head and grabbed her stomach more, "I can't do it."

"Bella, yes you can," I cooed as I moved my chair closer to hers. I looked at the clock. Six fifteen. We had to be at school in an hour. It took twenty minutes to get there.

"Can't we finish this after school?" She pleaded.

I groaned fighting back the tears, if I would have known that Bella was like this at home I wouldn't have wanted to move in with her. It caused me too much pain. But she needed me.

"Two more bites. I won't leave until you take two more bites, Bella. I'll sit here all day if I have to."

It only took five more minutes for her to take the two bites. That had to be a record, because most of the time it was a half an hour.

"See, beautiful, that wasn't so bad." I cradled her face in my hands and placed a kiss on her nose.

We walked together to the bedroom and got dressed. Jeans and a shirt, our usual attire. I had a flannel on over my grey v-neck and Bella had a yellow cardigan over hers. I slipped my Nikes on and laid Bella's flip flops out. I went to the bathroom to find Bella brushing her teeth. I joined her and then watched her do her hair as I let mine air dry. She grabbed her makeup bag and I got our school bags. I turned the lights off in our tiny apartment and Bella led me out to parking spot G. We my old red Volkswagen Golf was parked.

I had given my dad my Volvo, not wanted to owe my parents anything since I already owed them their daughter's life.

I opened the doors and threw our bags into the back seat which was covered with a Bob Marley throw blanket.

Bella had her makeup applied by the time we pulled into the parking lot.

I said goodbye to her when we came to her first period history class. I wouldn't see her for another two periods.

"I love you," I whispered in her hair as I kissed the top of her head. She smelt like flowers. And girl. And just Bella. She kissed my cheek and then my lips before smiling at me and turning into her class.

I waited until I couldn't see her anymore and then walked over to my art class. I was in Art 6. I took all electives my senior year so I could just relax. Three of my classes were art. Two were music and one was English. I actually enjoyed school for once.

Emmett was out of town on a tour of a college. So I was alone first period. I was finishing my drawing. It was an empty chair. It wasn't my idea to draw. It was Bella's. I remember the rant she went on about how somebody had put a shitload of work into making that one chair. Even if it was boring, someone had made a practical design and they took a long time to make it. The chair was art and I should treat it that way.

So I drew the damn chair for her. Just the chair. With a shadow below it. And it actually looked good. It wasn't boring. And since it had only taken me ten minutes to draw it I had spent the last three days detailing it. I was going to give it to Bella for a little pick-me-up gift. Frame it and hang it in our room.

Art passed by fast. I turned my drawing it. I walked next door to Graphics 4 and did my work there.

I practically sprinted to English, eager to see my girl. My smile grew as I caught her by the waste walking into class. I turned her towards me and placed my lips on hers. She smiled and it didn't reach her eyes so I put my fingers on her lips and skim them over the pink skin.

When we're watching the movie we've been going at for three days, I look at Bella.

Her eyes are down cast. Her lips turned down in a slight frown. I grab the blue pen from her tiny hand and pull her arm towards me. In my tiny, messy, print I scrawl 'love' onto her forearm. Right under a tiny white scar on her wrist.

_Love._

She smiles at it and I smile at her.

"Don't cry, pretty girl," I whisper as I wipe a drop from her eye.

Her thin face drops as her stomach growls.

My face furrows as I take her purse and find the granola bar I put in there earlier.

She stares at the bar for five minutes. I finally open it and hold a torn off piece to her mouth.

She opens, chews, and swallows.

My eyes water up as she reaches her hand to the bar and rips another piece off.

My smile cracks as she opens, chews, and swallows.

* * *

**Reviews are cool. And encouraging. Sorry for any errors. I tried to do it without a beta. Thank you.**


End file.
